1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to housing assemblies, more particularly, to a housing assembly for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone uses an antenna to receive signals from a communication base station. The antenna is either internal or external. The internal antenna is positioned in the electronic device to maintain a small size.
The electronic device using the internal antenna defines an antenna opening in a housing thereof. A plastic antenna cover is positioned in and closes and opens the antenna opening. The internal antenna receives and sends signals through the antenna opening and the antenna cover. The antenna cover is often fixed to the housing by screws, which can consume considerable time during assembly and disassembly, be unsightly, and the antenna cover may not align with the housing. Therefore, the appearance of the electronic device can be compromised.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.